


Calm

by neosaiyanangel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Enjoying the Rain Together, Multi, Rain, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Jean hadn’t noticed it was raining.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Peter Maximoff/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



“You rang?”

Jean blinked, surprised, as Peter was suddenly in front of her with a wet and grumpy-looking Scott in his arms. While it  _ was _ true she’d been thinking of him and Scott, she hadn’t consciously sent out a message.

...Had she? She’d just been sitting in one of the side rooms in the rental suite Peter had gotten them.

“We can’t hear your thoughts exactly. Just an impression,” Scott supplied. “It’s been like that ever since we all...well, got together.”

Oh. Jean felt...well, embarrassed. Ever since that mess with Apocalypse, her powers had been becoming stronger and stronger. A little outside of her control sometimes.

“No need to feel embarrassed!” Peter cheekily said. “We’d’ve shot here like a dart anyway! You calling for us was just a little bit of a push.”

“Well…” She paused then, realizing something. “Is it raining outside?”

“Yes it is,” Scott grumbled.

“Just because you decided to walk half the way doesn’t mean it’s on me that you got wet,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes.

“I still have no idea how you dodge that many drops all at once,” Scott mumbled.

“Practice. And I hate being wet.”

Jean made her way towards the window as her boyfriends bickered as they always did.

Rain. How had she not noticed it before? It was a soothing melody that calmed the burning in her soul. It always made her happy. When had been the last time she’d gone out into it?

Her mind made up, she marched past the two men towards the front door.

“We  _ just _ got in from that!” Peter complained as he and Scott followed behind her.

“You don’t have to follow me if you don’t want to,” Jean noted. There was general grumbling behind her but no more complaints.

She threw the door open and went out into the rain. The downpour was heavy; she was soaked in mere moments. It was a relief, a longing, a desire to let loose.

“I hate this.” Jean turned to her left where Peter was miraculously standing still. Scott was on her right, sending their boyfriend a half-smirk.

“It could be worse. It could be a real thunderstorm. Then you’d be trying to outrace lightning!” Scott teased.

“That is a challenge I would be more than willing to accept over  _ being wet _ ,” Peter shot back.

Jean reached out with her mind and created a barrier above them. Like an umbrella, the water slid down and around them in waves. It was still calming, seeing the water rippling above them. It was liberating.

At the same time, Scott and Peter took her hands. She squeezed them and felt true peace, a feeling she was losing more and more, wash over her.


End file.
